A Cinderally Story
by FairytaleGirl88
Summary: Ally slaves over her evil family, can Prince Moon changer her life forever? Not your typicall Cinderella story.


**A Cinderally Story**

**Hi, just a start of a story, not sure weather to carry on with it. Tell me if you like it. I don't own Austin and Ally or Cinderella.**

**Chapter 1**

I've lived here all my life. Miami, the sun, the sea, I cant live any of that. Instead I have to live in a basement of an amazing house, well, it was an amazing house. I had my bedroom on the top floor, my mom and dad just down the hall. All the staff were friendly, paid well and happy. I would see my two best friends, Trish and Dallas everyday. But things change.

My mom died, so my dad remarried. When I first met my step-mother, Rose, she seemed like the nicest person I had ever met. And then there were my step-sisters, Georgia and Lola, we got on so well. I thought we were friends. But then my dad died. My step-mother and step-sisters started to show their true colours. The staff were treated badly, paid less, and they became miserable. They quit, one by one. Their jobs became my jobs, I suddenly became the cook, the cleaner, the waitress, everything. I never really get to see Trish and Dallas anymore. And on top of all that, I had to look after my dads old store, Sonic Boom. He had left the store in my name, so it was now my store.

Sonic Boom is like a second home to me. I would spend every moment I could in that store. I was taught how to play guitar, piano, violin and every other instrument you could imagine. My dad taught me every single one. I promised him that I would look after the store, and he promised me one thing. That every penny earned in that store would go towards my future. Of course that never happened, my step-mother grabbed every penny she could, spending it on herself and her daughters.

As I stare out of the window, I think of everything that might have been if my mom and dad were still alive, would I still have an amazing, happy life? I see the palace in the close distance.

"Stop day dreaming Cinderally!" says a voice from behind me. I snap back to reality and turn around to face my two step-sisters. Georgia who was a bit chunky, I wouldn't say she was fat, but she could probably benefit if she lost a bit of weight. Her dyed red hair hanging in tight curls around her face. Then their was Lola. Probably the skinniest person I have ever seen, she can eat anything and never get fat. She takes this as an good thing as she eats loads of sweets and chocolate, the negative point being that her face is covered in around a million spots, which she tries to cover with a thousand layers of make up.

"Cinderally, we're going to the mall, and we need you to carry our bags, so come on" Lola says before they both turn around a walk down the stairs. I stand up from my place at the window and smooth down my brown curly hair and light pink dress. Slipping on my brown boots, I rush to the door to join both of them.

**Later that day**

"Doesn't this dress look amazing on me Cinderally?" Georgia asks, appearing out of the dressing room in a neon pink one shoulder dress. Rolls of fat appearing through the dress.

"Yes, it looks amazing" I lie to her. I've learnt over the tears that I should not to disagree with them. It will get me in way too much trouble.

Georgia changes back into her other clothes and heads straight to the till.

"There you go Cinderally" she says, shoving a lilac bag into my arms. I swing it onto my arms, adding to the other thousand of bags full of dresses, shoes and make up. My arms feel weighed down and heavy with every step.

As I walk out of the door, I see a blonde haired boy give me a sympathetic smile as I walk out of the store. I smile back and try to catch up to my sisters. We go in and out of 3 more stores. Every time my arms get more weighed down with bags. How much stuff do two girls need?

I wait outside the next store and sit down on the bench, my whole body surrounded by multi-coloured bags. When I see my step-sisters about to leave the store, I collect all the bags up.

"We're going back to the car now. Come on Cinderally" Lola says as they both shove 4 more bags into my already crowded arms before walking off together. As they walk round the corner back to the car, I try to balance everything, but it get way to hard. One by one the bags fall to the ground, everything inside flying around in different directions.

"You have got to be kidding me" I sigh, running a hand through my hair before kneeling to the ground trying to collect everything.

"Hey, do you want some help?" says a boys voice close by. After a few seconds the guy is kneeling beside me picking things off the ground.

"Thanks, but I'm ok" I say, looking up at him. I realise it's the same guy I saw in the shop, the one who smiled at me sympathetically.

"Nonsense, it would take ages to pick everything up on your own" he reply's, placing things into the bags. It takes us a while, but soon enough, everything is in its correct bag.

"Thank your for your help" I say grabbing all the bags and starting to walk away.

"Are your sisters making you carry all this?" he says following me.

"No, it's a long story. Thanks for your help though" I say, walking a bit quicker. He get the idea soon enough and smiles at me before walking away.

"Where have you been?" Georgia says angrily.

"Yea, we've been waiting for you" Lola snarls.

"I'm sorry. It was just very hard to carry everything at once" I reply as the drive opens the trunk of the car and I place everything inside.

"Get in the car then" Georgia sighs.

"Um, I'll see you back at home. I need to go and check on the store" I say as I start to walk away from them.

"I don't know why she bothers with that old store"

"I know, its pointless" they both say as if I wouldn't be able to hear them as they climb into the car.

The store was already open when I got there.

"Thank you for looking after the store today" I say to Trish who is standing at the counter.

"No problem. It wasn't too busy today, only a couple of customers."

"Thanks anyway.""Since you're here, is it ok if I head out. I said I would meet Dallas later"

"Sure, I was just going to close now anyway, thanks again" I say to her as she walks to the door. "Tell Dallas I said hi"

"Will do" she smiles before walking away.

I lock the doors before grabbing a guitar hanging on the wall. I take a seat on the steps leading up to the practice room and pull my book out of my bag, opening it to my latest song.

"_Cinderella, left her fella_

_She moved on to someone better_

_Who said, she don't_

_Know who she really needs_

_Cinderella, left her fella_

_She moved on to someone better_

_Who said, she don't_

_Know who she really needs_

_Sleeping Beauty, lay all alone_

_Who said she woke up at all_

_The Prince really didn't care_

_So he left her there_

_And that's how the story should end_

_Yeah_

_Cinderella, left her fella_

_She moved on to someone better_

_Who said, she don't_

_Know who she really needs_

_Snow White, had 7 little men_

_She was too good for 7 of them_

_So she ran off with the Prince_

_After receiving a kiss_

_And Grumpy's been grumpy since then_

_yeah_

_Cinderella, left her fella_

_She moved on to someone better_

_Who said, she don't_

_Know who she really needs_

_How'd Rapunzel get such long hair_

_Who said it didn't rip right off her head_

_The Prince didn't have a rope_

_What sort of a hope of_

_Was he of being like the dream in her head_

_Yeah_

_Cinderella, left her fella_

_She moved on to someone better_

_Who said, she don't_

_Know who she really needs_

_The girl who got a Prince out of a frog_

_Trust me, it doesn't happen like that at all_

_Its more like you find a Prince and give him your all_

_Then you realise he's been a frog all along_

_Yea, he's been a frog all along_

_Yeah_

_Cinderella, left her fella_

_She moved on to someone better_

_Who said, she don't_

_Know who she really needs_

_Cinderella, left her fella_

_She moved on to someone better_

_Who said, she don't_

_Know who she really needs_

_Yea, know who she really needs_

_Know who she really needs_

_Yea, hey"_

I scribble down the last few notes in my book before closing it and putting it back in my bag. I jump down the a couple of stairs and place the guitar back on the wall stand.

"BANG!" I jump into the air.

"OW!" shouts a voice in the room. I take a deep breath before saying anything.

"Who's there? Show yourself" I shout.

**Hi, I hope you liked the chapter. If you did, please review and I'll hopefully post more. The song in this is called "Cinderella" by a girl named Demi Louise, I don't own the song. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
